Many toilet obstructions are caused in part by the configuration of the waste outlet duct of the toilet, which generally comprises a recessed trap followed by a hump over which waste must travel before exiting the toilet. Toilet paper and other waste particles often build up along the lower surface of the trap because there is insufficient force in the flush of the toilet to move to waste over the hump. This particular type of toilet blockage has increased with the advent of newer water conserving toilets which utilize less water and have less flushing power.
A wide variety of tools have been developed for use in unclogging toilets. Conventional toilet plungers are relatively inexpensive and simple devices that can be maintained in the household for use by a non-professional do-it-yourself plumber. These conventional plungers consist of a deformable suction cup attached to a rigid handle and utilize alternating suction and pressure to dislodge obstructions in the outlet duct of the toilet. In use, the user is required to push the suction cup into sealed engagement with the waste outlet duct of the toilet and then move the handle up and down in an effort to create sufficient suction and pressure to clear the blockage. This can require a significant amount of physical effort by the user and is often difficult for weaker or older individuals. Particularly in smaller toilet closets, it is often difficult for a smaller user to get sufficient leverage to maintain the seal between the plunger and toilet that is needed to create the suction. In addition, use of the plunger often causes water and/or waste to splash outside of the toilet bowl onto the user and the surrounding area.
Another commonly used type of toilet clearing device is known as an auger or snake which comprises an elongated spring having an outer lead end and an inner end coiled within a crank device. Upon actuating the crank, the spring is slowly released from the crank device to lengthen the outer lead end of the spring. In use, the user positions the lead end of the spring just inside the outlet duct of the toilet and uses the crank to push the lead end of the spring past the trap and over the hump. Although this type of device can be useful in alleviating some toilet blockages, the spring is relatively flexible and is merely being pushed along by the remote crank, such that it is difficult to control. As a result, the spring often times passes over the bottom surface of the trap such that the toilet outlet is not fully cleared. These auger-type devices can also be relatively cumbersome and difficult to maneuver, requiring a substantial amount of physical effort for the user to hold the device, direct the spring and turn the crank. These devices are generally more expensive than conventional plungers, are relatively bulky or heavy, and as a result, are difficult to store. Lastly, the lead end of the spring commonly scratches the bottom surface of the toilet bowl adjacent the outlet duct when the spring is initially being pushed forward through the outlet duct, leaving unsightly scratch marks that are difficult, if not impossible, to remove.
Others in the field have suggested using water pressure to dislodge obstructions in drains and toilet outlets. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,237 discloses a toilet plunger having a conventional suction cup and handle wherein the handle includes a connection for the supply of pressurized water. In use, the suction cup is positioned in sealed engagement with the toilet bowl around the outlet duct, and increased pressure is supplied to the outlet duct via pressurized water. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,860 discloses a drain cleaning device adapted to unclog drains and toilet bowls wherein the device comprises a dome-shaped cup adapted to receive pressurized water and a bulbous plug fitting adapted to be secured within the drain or outlet duct opening so as to seal the opening as water passes through the cup and plug fitting. These water pressure devices heretofore known in the art are generally positioned in a sealing engagement with the outlet duct opening so as to rely on a general build up of pressure between the device and the obstruction to dislodge the obstruction. Because of the configuration of the devices, it is oftentimes difficult for the user to position the devices in this sealing engagement without putting his or hands in the toilet bowl water. Furthermore, if the device is unsuccessful in clearing the obstruction, the pressure build-up will eventually cause the seal between the device and the opening to suddenly break, driving the device backward toward the user and likely disrupting water and waste within the toilet bowl such that it splashes on the user and surrounding area.
Thus, while the devices heretofore known for clearing toilet obstructions are useful, they are often times difficult for non-professional plumbers to effectively use, particularly smaller, elderly or relatively weak individuals. As a result, many of these individuals must call a professional plumber for even relatively minor toilet blockages. Insofar as these types of toilet blockages are occurring more frequently due to the reduced water pressure generated by flushing the newer water conserving toilets, these calls can become very expensive and a true hardship on these individuals. Even for those persons who have the strength and agility to manipulate these prior devices, all of these devices are relatively inconvenient to use and have varying degrees of effectiveness. There is always a risk that water and other waste in the toilet bowl will splash on the user and surrounding area when using a conventional plunger or one of the prior known pressurized water devices. This is not only inconvenient and a nuisance to clean up, but is very unsanitary and poses a risk of harm to the user. The auger devices, on the other hand, are more expensive, create unsightly scratches on the interior of the toilet bowl and are often ineffective in fully clearing waste from the trap.
In view of all of the foregoing, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a toilet clearing device that alleviates obstructions within the toilet outlet duct in a manner that is relatively convenient and easy for the non-professional plumber.
A related object of the invention is to provide a toilet clearing device that requires little physical effort by the user such that it is easy to use and maneuver even for elderly, small and/or relatively weak individuals.
Another object of the invention is to provide a toilet clearing device that clears obstructions from the toilet outlet without splashing water and/or waste out of the toilet bowl.
Another object of the invention is to provide a toilet cleaning device that is relatively inexpensive, lightweight and can be conveniently stored in the home.
Yet another object of the invention is provide such a toilet clearing device that will not scratch or otherwise damage the toilet.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a toilet clearing device that will break up or dislodge waste material positioned along the lower surface of the toilet trap.